


War, Dust, and Bone

by TrashTheater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Fantasy, Blaster!Edge, Blaster!Papyrus, Gaster Blaster AU, M/M, Other, Swapfell, Weird Plot, mental links, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater
Summary: Some say the prophesy calls for the war to end in a pool of blood and a blanket of dust. Some say it foretells the fall of the Fell King and a new era of peace…Red hasn't cared about the stupid prophesy in years. He has more important things to deal with. Slim won't tell him the truth about what happened all those years ago. Razz is struggling to hold himself, and the kingdom, together. And now Red has to smuggle the enemy into the castle, protecting and hiding him until he can finish healing.To make matters worse, the enemy has the biggest blue eyes, and the widest smile, and-‘Shut up, Edge! Get out of my head!’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a... weird sort of story. I'm not going to explain why just yet because I want peoples genuine reactions. But the style is going to be different and the plot is... a little weird... Hopefully, you guys like it. I'm writing this alongside Chained, not a related story, just something to work on when I need a little break. 
> 
> *Telepathic Speaking*  
> 'Signing'

Thin branches overhead did little to dissuade the inescapable rain that pored it's hatred across the forest. The downpour brought with it pitch black clouds to swallow the moonlight, and ghastly winds that whipped between the trees like a current, making the usually dangerous forest an even more treacherous playground. 

The night was known to be fickle in her loyalties, and clearly the guards had lost her favor.

Clutching his dark jacket tight around his shoulders, Red sank down and glared at the nearly washed out tracks running across the path. They were too small to be human, but they could belong to any number of monsters. Most likely, they belongs to a deer or some other forest animal. Either way, it was impossible to tell anymore. He scowled bitterly, wondering why he was still out there as a gust of wind blew around him, nearly tumbling him face-first into the mud. 

"fuck!" He cursed, regaining his balance before glaring up at the sky. "can this weather possibly get any worse?"

Lighting raked wicked nails across the night sky before exploding with a sound that threatened the heavens. Unimpressed with the display, Red rose to his feet, brushing his hands on his pants as though some part of it was still dry.

Behind him, something approached from the darkness. Tremendous talons dug into the ground as it stalked closer, unnaturally silent despite its size. Barely smaller then a horse, it moved with the fluidity of a feline hunting it's prey. Massive, sinister fangs lined it's wolf-like jaw. Dangerous eyes flashed in the dark as they lingered on it's target, white skull marred only by one large crack that descended through it's right eye socket.

Turning with a scowl, Red came face-to-face with the skeletal beast. A Blaster. Known to be the rarest, most formidable creature man or monster had ever encountered. Red stopped as it growled, and a thought that wasn't his press into his mind as the beast leaned in close. 

*RED!* It snapped, letting out a huff of hot air that blasted Red in the face. *THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME TO BE COMPLAINING. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY WE ARE OUT HERE! I HOPE I DON'T HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHOSE FAULT IT IS THAT WE ARE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!*

The small skeleton's head rolled back with a groan, easily side stepping him and reaching for the creatures rib cage. "yeah, yeah. fuck off, edge." The large body responded before he reached it. It sank low, moving fluidly with him so he could easily swing up on him. Red pressed close to the creatures back, shivering as he held tight to one of the spine ridges. "razz is just throwin' a tantrum. didn't need ta stick us out in the fuckin rain."

Edge straightened back up, long body stretching out as he started again through the forest, the dark and slick environment only a mild hindrance. *OUR BROTHER HAS BEEN UNDER A LOT OF STRESS LATELY. AND YOU CHOOSE TO ANTAGONIZE HIM ANYWAY!* He let out another huff, chest expanding under Red like it contained a set of lungs. *YOU BROUGHT THIS PUNISHMENT ON YOURSELF. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, AM ONLY GUILTY BY ASSOCIATION! FRANKLY, I SHOULD LEAVE YOU HERE TO REP YOUR OWN SEEDS!*

Red laughed once, kicking his legs as he whined childishly. "noooo...!” One eye flicked open as he tilted his head to gaze at the back of Edge’s skull. "yer right, boss. yer so cool fer stayin wit me. tha absolute best. tha kindest, altruistic, most merciful partner ever. no ones ever had-"

*ENOUGH!* The voice rang in his head, but the volume did nothing to hide the sliver of amusement, as much as Edge tried to conceal it. *WHILE I HARDLY SEE ANY REASON TO DO YOU SUCH FAVORS, AS LONG AS YOU REMAIN VIGILANT IN YOUR DUTIES I WILL CONTINUE TO ASSIST YOU.*

Red chuckled. Edge could make all the threats he wanted. He wouldn't abandon him, even if Red decided to spend the rest of the evening slacking off. It wasn't as though Edge could find comfort before a fire if Red was weary and frozen to the bone. Red felt the rain pelting across both of their bodies, the branches that brushed Edge’s long legs, his own weight on Edge’s spine. If they both had to suffer anyways, they may as well suffer together. 

He shivered again as another gust flapped his coat. Edge took pity on him, the feeling of warmth and comfort filling his mind; images of the warm food, bath, and bed that awaited them both as soon as their shift was over. *THE STORM WILL PASS SOON. MAYBE EVEN HEAD TO NEW HOME. WE ONLY HAVE TO ENDURE A FEW MORE HOURS.*

Red sighed, letting the warm thoughts spread through him, a brief reprieve from the angry winds and thick rain that assaulted them. But they faded quickly and he returned to his shivering, pushing as close to Edge as possible. *i don't know how yer so calm bout this,* He thought, directing it at his partner as though Edge wouldn't hear it regardless. *you hate da rain. an i know how ya feel about mud under yer claws...*

Edge huffed. *IT'S EASIER WHEN I DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, SO I'LL THANK YOU FOR BRINGING IT BACK UP.* He growled low in his throat as he stepped forward, paws sinking deep into the sticky mud.

*happy to help,* Red joked, reaching up to scratch around the base of Edge's horns just the way he would never admit to liking. His attempts to hide it were pretty abysmal, as Red could feel the phantom vibrations of a pleased growl in the back of his throat. *i'll get it out for ya when we get home,* he promised, continuing for a minute before remembering they had an assignment to get too. 

He didn't need to nudge Edge either physically or mentally to get him to move. The second his grip was secure, the creature leapt forward, starting a swift, graceful pace through the forest. His wide, skeletal feet and sharp talons kept him from sliding in the rain, and he scaled over rocks or fallen trees with ease.

It simply made more sense for them to be out there. They could cover more ground then any five guards, given Edge's speed and comfort in the terrain. With the weather as it was, his advanced senses were the only reason they would notice any sort of disturbance in the darkness, anyways. Not to mention, they were likely the only ones who wouldn't be bed ridden for days after such a undertaking. 

Above them lightning flashed again, illuminating the world with it's brilliance. When it faded, the dark seemed even darker. The forest was quiet. Neither of them were surprised. It was stupid to be out in that storm. It was for that exact reason they nearly didn't notice, when the next bolt came, that there was something else up there in the clouds.

"da hell was that...?" Red asked out loud as the darkness settled back in. Confusion radiated from Edge, who had stopped in his tracks. They considered it, before heading for higher ground. 

They reached the top of the nearest cliff side, just in time for the next flash of light. Whatever it was, was midway between them and the castle, moving uneasily through the air. It was far too large to be a bird, although it flapped wings desperately against the raging winds. It was impossible to identify from the ground but one thing was for sure: It wasn't one of theirs. 

Edge growled, shooting forward, weaving between the trees, making his way back to ground level. Red leaned forward, flattening against his back to allow for more speed. *d'ya think it came from new home?* He asked, glaring up as best he could into the darkness. Edge didn't answer, focused on getting as close to the enemy creature as possible. *would they send a spy out in this weather?* It would be their own fault, but he had to feel a little sympathy for anything that was statistically bound to be stuck by lightning at any moment.

Just as that thought passed, electricity snaked down, striking the creature, and turning it into a near-blinding light show. Red sucked in a breath and even Edge had to wince. There was no chance a normal monster could survive that. 

The creature seemed to hang in the air, suspended in the moment, before it teetered to the side, and plummeted into the forest floor.

Edge continued forward, trying to judge where it landed. *AT LEAST THEY WONT MAKE IT TO THE CASTLE...*

*that's true. i'd be pretty _shocked_ if they're even still alive.* Red grinned as his partner stumbled, nearly taking them both down. 

*RED!* Edge howled angrily. *I WILL _LEAVE_ YOU HERE!* 

The rain had starting to subside when they reached the area the creature had fallen. *d'ya think we're tha only ones that saw?* Red asked, as Edge jumped over a bush, startling a group of deer seeking shelter. 

*IF OUR BROTHER HIRED GUARDS THAT INCOMPETENT, THAT WOULD BE THE ONLY EVIDENCE NEEDED THAT THIS JOB IS TOO MUCH FOR HIM.* 

"here's hoping, then..." Red muttered, as they finally made it to the crash site. 

The enemy creature had torn a hole through the tree branches in it's fall, landing in a mass of broken foliage. The sight of it's long body spread out across the ground made them both freeze, soul's jumping. They were both intimately familiar with that dragon-ish skull, and boney, taloned feet. It was smaller then Edge, and with a pair of long skeletal wings, but there was no mistaking it. 

*edge...* Red thought, sockets wide. *it's another-*

*I CAN SEE THAT!* The thought was sharp, mirroring all the confusion and bewilderment Red felt. Of course, there had to be others, they had always known Edge couldn't be the only one, but... 

Still processing the shock, Red almost didn't see the second body. A much smaller form, practically beneath the creature, clearly fallen from it's back in the crash. The second he spotted it, his soul leapt in his throat. 

"razz!" He screamed. Edge tried to help as Red fell, more then jumped, off his back, scrambling to reach his brother as fast as possible. 

The second Blaster stirred at his voice, surging to it's feet before he could cross the distance. Red gasped as it's eyes flared with magic and it snarled at him. In the next second Edge was between them, daring it to even try with a growl. The enemy Blaster flinched back, it's legs buckling. 

It hit the ground with a pained sound. For a second, Red thought that was the end of it, but the creature struggled back to it's feet, standing defensively over the unconscious form. Edge growled louder, stepping forward threateningly, trying to get it to back down. Instead the enemy returned the sound, not giving another inch. It was in no condition to fight and struggled to stay standing, shaking from exhaustion and pain, breathing hard. Still, it roared at them and flared its wings to appear as large as possible. 

‘what the fuck is going on?’ Red wondered, confused. Razz didn’t have a Blaster. A thought pressed in on him, but it wasn’t Edge. He couldn't block Edge. Tentatively, he let it in. It was a chaotic mess of feelings and fears more then words. 

*DONTHURTDONTHURTPROTECTDONTHURTGOAWAYDONTHURTDONTHURT*

*i need to get through!* Red pushed back, but the creature's thoughts were too wild. 

*HE’S BONDED,* Edge projected, bewildered. *BE CAREFUL. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT HERE.*

Red scowled and stepped forward. The foreign Blaster was on the defense instantly, ripping up the ground in front of it with it's claws. "easy..." He said quickly, throwing up his hands. It could project thoughts and it was bonded, so it should be able to understand him. He just needed to get it to listen. "not gonna hurt em, okay? promise." Edge snarled a warning, to both of them. Red tried to keep his voice even as he crept forward, but he couldn't quite manage to fight his own rising panic. "i swear! i'm not gonna let anythin' happen to em. but he's gonna fucking _die_ if you don't let me through!" 

The Blaster faltered, labored breathing hitching as it studied him. It's legs trembled as another thought brushed his mind. *...SANS?*

"sure," Red agreed instantly, more than happy to take advantage of the things weakness and confusion if it meant getting closer to his brother. "that's me. now..." 

The Blaster swerved, attempting one last time to hold it's place before dropping to it's knees with a whine. It struggled to collect itself as Red quickly began sidling past it. Razz was in range of it's head, so they were both in danger if it decided to attack. However, it didn't stop him. Instead turning its focus on Edge. It let out a weak growling of warning when he tried to follow. Edge returned the sound, keeping his distance as his body tensed. If it turned on Red for even a second he would snap it's neck between his teeth. 

Red dropped down, urgently gathering his brother in his arms. "razz-!" He wasn't dusting yet, which was a good sign. Razz had a lot of HP, but not nearly enough to withstand a direct bolt of lighting and a fall from such a ridiculous height. Red turned him carefully, nearly reaching out to CHECK him before he stopped cold. He hadn't been able to get a good look before, but... *edge... this isn't razz.*

Edge's growl cut off. *WHAT? HOW CAN IT-?* he began to question, but he could see what Red saw. 

The small skeleton did look a lot like Razz. They were the same size, with a similar body structure. More so, the shape of their skulls were nearly identical--and people claimed Red and Razz looked alike. However, where Razz had teeth filed down to points like his brothers, this one had straight, untouched ones. Razz's bones were littered with scars and cracks from his long years of service, but these bones were pristine, unmarred by anything, even the fall. CHECKing him only confirmed Red's realization: His name was Blue, and his otherwise decent HP was falling quickly into the single digits. 

Red swore, shoving his arm under Blue's knees and lifting him easily. He was light, even for a skeleton, and maybe smaller then Red had thought. Was Razz that small? It had been a long time since he'd thought of his brother as 'small', even despite his occasional mockery. 

Blue's Blaster snarled forewarningly and Red snapped back, "he needs a healer! or are ya just gonna let em die!?" He was pleased when the Blaster noticeably flinched back, looking almost chastised. 

They all turned as the two Blaster's sensitive hearing picked up sounds getting closer. The other guards were moving in, sluggish and clumsy, but advancing. 

"shit," Red spat, trying to reach his partner again, only to be blocked by Blue's Blaster. Edge growled, but they could both see the foreign creature was barely able to stand, legs wavering beneath it. 

*NOTSANSPUTDOWNDONTHURT* The thoughts were still jumbled, clumped together with panicked emotions. 

"look!" Red barked, once again the Blaster seemed startled by the sound. "yer both gonna die if ya stay here! i already gave ya my word, so i can't let nothing happen! if you wanna face the rest'a tha guards; be my guest! but get the _fuck_ outta my way!" 

The Blaster struggled, head shooting back towards oncoming sounds. They were too close. Red didn't have any time. He took a chance and shoved right past the creature. It let out a broken whine, but in the end made no move to stop him. Edge leaned forward, helping Red mount up with his burden. 

"ya better hide if ya can," Red advised, settling Blue in his lap so he could hold onto them both tight. "if ya get yerself killed tha's outta my control." 

The Blaster's magic flared weakly, expression shifting to a look of determination. They didn't wait to see if it took his advice before Edge reared back and took off towards the castle. The little skeleton was fading fast. It didn't matter how well his Blaster hid if they didn't get him to a healer; it didn't matter if they got him to a healer if the creature didn't escape the other guards. If it was anything like Edge that wouldn't happen. 

*we need ta be quiet when we get there,* Red thought, holding the skeleton closer. *no one else can see us.*

*YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL ME THAT,* Edge projected, speeding the three of them towards the castle. 

━━༻❁༺━━

The thunder seemed muted from inside the castle as Razz stared out the ceiling-high window in his office. His expression was darker then the night outside as it settled again and he barely acknowledged his reflection in the glass before him. Behind him on the desk, one candle flickered as the wick struggled to remain lit in the end of its life span. His arms were folded tight against his chest, sharp nails digging into his arms. 

“a g for your thoughts, m’lord?” 

Razz recoiled at the sudden voice, magic flaring before he could realize who'd spoken and allowed it to die. Irritation was clear on his face as he turned back to the window dismissively. 

“ONE OF THESE DAYS I WILL END UP KILLING YOU, SLIM. WHILE I WILL REGRET IT, I'LL NOT PITY YOU BRINGING ABOUT YOUR OWN DEMISE.”

A warm laugh echoed through the room as a taller skeleton stepped out of the shadows. Gold, artificial canines flickered in the dim light as he stared out from under a fur-lined hood. “i didn't mean to startle you, m’lord. my apologies.”

“I’M SURE YOU DIDN’T,” Razz replied with a scowl. He watched in the window as Slim’s expression softened, the other stepping forward to kneel on the ground behind him. 

“i forget how apprehensive you’ve been lately, m’lord.” He bowed his head. “i will not do it again.” 

It was impossible to hide the way some of the tension was leached from his bones as Razz glanced back at his brother. “ANOTHER LIE?” He asked, leaning his shoulder against the cold glass. “I SUPPOSE IT WILL HAVE TO SUFFICE.” 

“thank you for indulging me,” Slim said, looking back up at him. Razz flinched away from the searching gaze. “you look exhausted.” 

“I AM EXHAUSTED,” Razz replied simply. “WE’RE AT WAR. IT COMES WITH THE TERRITORY. IT WILL NOT BREAK ME.” 

Slim’s sharp claws dug into the wooden floor. “i know it wont,” he said, for both their sakes. Razz was right; he'd die a liar. 

His small brother pressed further against the window, arms wrapped around himself. Slim lowered his head again, his voice dropping to a whisper. “tell me to save you. just one word, m’lord, and no one would ever bother you again.”

Razz scoffed, but in the silence that followed Slim knew the offer tempted him. Under different circumstances, he would take it, swallowing the circumstances, no matter the cost. Razz had never been afraid to weld him, never been afraid to use force, never said a word when his problems disappeared or turned up as dust in the castle gardens. But Slim knew he wouldn't. Razz knew Slim knew, and knew how hard it was to refuse. Slim continued to offer anyways. 

“I DON’T NEED SAVING, WHELP,” Razz said finally. He withdrew from the window, making the short walk to his desk. The chair scrapped against the wood as he pulled it out and took a seat. “I WILL NOT BESMIRCH MY HONOR FOR SOME MERE FLIGHT OF FANCY. I AM THE BEST PERSON FOR THIS JOB. THE ONLY PERSON, I’LL REMIND YOU, AS YOU AND RED HAVE SQUANDERED YOUR POTENTIAL. I OWE IT TO OUR KINGDOM. I OWE IT TO OUR FATHER TO-“

“you owe our father nothing!” Slim snarled, magic flaring in his sockets. He stood up and stalked to the desk, slamming his fist against the surface. “that bastard should rot in all seven hells, his dust fed to the lowest form of beast and used as fertilizer for what he’s done to you! this is his war! let him lead his own damn armies! let him slaughter our people! it shouldn't be you! you are too-!” He stopped himself. Young, inexperienced, merciful? There was no way to end that sentence that wouldn’t offend his brother. 

Razz stared at him, expression void of emotion waiting for him to finish. When he did not, Razz opened a file on his desk, and pointed to the ground beside his chair. Slim didn't hesitate to fall to his side. The fire fizzled out of him as one gloved hand reached out to stroke his skull while Razz reviewed the papers.

“SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE YOU ARE IMPRISONED FOR TREASON,” Razz said, eye lights glowing brighter then before. “AGAIN.”

Slim chuckled, leaning into the soft touch. 

“WE WON’T SPEAK ON THIS ANY FURTHER. I CALLED YOU HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU.” 

“i did figure as much.” 

Razz flicked his skull and Slim chuckled again. “THE INFORMATION IS ALL IN HERE.” He closed the file back up and handed it down to him. “THIS WILL NOT BE AS STRAIGHT FORWARD AS USUAL. IT MAY EVEN CAUSE YOU TROUBLE.”

Slim took the file and it disappeared into shadows. He had never failed before. His lords orders were absolute. “just name the conditions.” 

“FIND THIS PERSON AND DESTROY HIM," He said, simply. "DO NOT GET CAUGHT. YOU ARE FREE TO HANDLE THIS, OTHERWISE, AS YOU SEE FIT.” 

Slim smirked, the contract set. “i am never caught.” The shadows swirled around his feet, red eyes peering up at him with a baleful grin. 

Razz did not notice. “I DID NOT SAY YOU HAVE BEEN, ONLY THAT YOU MAY NOT START NOW.” His hand paused on Slim’s cheek, remaining there a moment too long before he finally pulled away. “I WON’T LOSE SLEEP IF YOU DISOBEY AND GET YOURSELF KILLED.” 

“good. you lose too much sleep as it is,” Slim said, snatching his hand before he could get too far. Slim placed a kiss on the gloved knuckles. “i will always return to your side.” Razz let out a sigh, more of the tension easing away. “now, speaking of sleep... i believe its time for little lords to be in bed.”

Razz shook him off with the flap of his wrist. “I’LL SLEEP WHEN I’M DEAD. THERE’S TOO MUCH WORK TO BE DONE.” He grabbed another folder, before turning to the anxious expression he’d known he'd find. “I... JUST HAVE TO FINISH A FEW THINGS. THEN I WILL SLEEP. I PROMISE.” 

Slim accepted this with a smile. He rose to his feet and pressed another quick kiss to his brothers skull, lingering just a moment too long. “sleep well, m’lord. i will be back soon.” 

Then he was gone. 

Razz stared at the papers in his hand for a moment, seeing nothing beyond the chaotic thoughts in his own mind. His brothers presence took with it any ease he might have gathered, leaving behind only the cold, the shadows, and the sounds of rain against the window. Thunder continued to rage. 

Finally, Razz picked up his pen and continued to work until the candle consumed the last of it's own life, plunging him into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A single, assertive bang on his door was what wrenched Red from his rather unstable slumber. 

He groaned, rubbing his face, eye lights struggling against the grogginess as he tried to blink them into focus. From the window over his bed, the barely formed sunrise cast his room in cool shades of blue light. This would not be unusual, if Red had been in that bed. 

Instead, he was on the floor, with a sore tailbone and half-propped against Edge’s ribcage, which he was using as a not-comfortable, and yet not-unfamiliar, pillow. He was dry and fully dressed. His soaked clothes from the night before dripped on the floor from the back of a nearby chair. 

Red yawned, before rolling his head to regard the still awake, and significantly more attentive, Edge. 

*....edge?*

*WHAT IS IT?*

*why are we on the floor?*

Edge fixed him with an all-encompassing look of utterly halfhearted vexation. *IF YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO SUBJECT ME TO YOUR COMPULSIVE STUPIDITY, DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DIE IN YOUR SLEEP.*

Red barked out a laugh, his memories coming back piece by piece as Edge’s thoughts helped fill in the blanks. “that's right...” he muttered, dropping his head back into place. “razz’s little doppelgänger...”

Getting back to the room had been easy enough. After all, the two of them had perfected the art of sneaking about the castle since long before they could remember. The hard part was breaking in and stealing medicine from the apothecary, without leaving a trail given how soaked they were. Red had cursed the lack of foresight to keep a supply in his room like his brothers did. Luckily, the corridors had been unusually quiet. 

Once they'd returned to the relative safety of their room, Red had done all he could to keep the newcomer from falling. He force-fed the smaller skeleton the strongest medicine he'd been able to find, applied healing ointment despite the lack of visible injuries, and stretched what little healing magic he’d been gifted with until both he and Edge were extremely dizzy. 

He barely remembered Blue’s HP stabilizing before they collapsed on the floor. It was supposed to be just for a minute. When he'd passed out Edge had let him sleep, taking first watch, and then second to make sure the stranger didn't dust before morning. 

“shuda woke meh,” Red garbled, feeling a shadow of his partner’s fatigue even as Edge tried to conceal it. “coulda helped ya...” 

*OH, I ASSURE YOU I EXPECT FULL COMPENSATION FOR MY ASSISTANCE. PLUS INTEREST. DON’T THINK I DID THIS OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY SOUL.* Red was privy to a very vivid image of himself waiting on the Blaster skull and claw: treating him to his favorite bone oils, flattering his favorite snack out of the cook, and freeing his talons of that now dried, and distressingly caked on, mud _like he'd promised._

Red clenched his sockets, cursing his distraction. He hadn’t broken a promise to his partner in years, but Edge forgive him before the apology was even half-formed in his mind. Instead, Red reached out to scratch that sensitive spot again. “ya got it, boss. all da spoils. i'll even get-“

Another loud bang interrupted him, nearly making him leap off the floor. 

“geez! give me a goddamn minute, ya fuck!” 

Laughter rattled in his skull as Red pushed himself up with a bitter grumble. He really was sore, most of his joints stiff from sleeping like that. He wished they'd at least fallen asleep on Edge’s bed, a voluminous pile of blankets and pillows in the corner. It was far from the first time, but Edge never would have allowed it given their soiled state. 

He yanked open the door, stopping it against his foot so it couldn't be forced open by anyone who might see the lump on his bed. Outside was a large cat-like monster, clearly a night guard just off the same shift Red and Edge had absconded from.

“what?” Red said, ready for a confrontation. 

The feline squared his shoulders. “The General demands to see you immediately, since you failed to report in this morning.” 

“tell the general he can kiss my tailbone!” 

The look he received was dry. “I'm not going to do that, Sir.” 

With Edge still cackling in his head, Red couldn't hang onto his annoyance. “yeah? prob’ly a good idea fer yer part.” He glanced towards the half-dead sack of problems on his bed. “alright... tell ‘em... ill be up there in an hour. Edge ‘n me gotta clean up first. if he wants us that bad, he can drag us outta the bath himself.”

The guard made to argue against this as well, but Red just slammed the door in his face. 

Dragging his feet, Red made his way across the wide room to check on the impostor. The old, refurbished guest room Red was condemned too allowed as much room as possible for Edge to spread out, while still reflecting on Red’s demoted position on the proverbial totem pole. Being just around the corner from the guard hall and bare of even the few personal items he'd had before, it was still better then being saddled in the barracks. 

The room was limited to a bed, desk, dresser, and the rack designated for his guards-wear, although he'd have to really rake his brain to remember the last time he'd even touched it. Edge, on the other hand, had been allowed to keep his, abet, smaller assortment of belongings along with his bedding. Whether that was because he wasn't being held responsible for Red’s insubordination, or because no one had been willing to mess with the Blaster’s things even on the King’s orders, was unclear.

Occupying Red’s usual spot in bed was Blue, the idiot who thought flying around in a storm was a good idea. From what Red could gather from the Delta Rune insignia on his uniform and the high-class material it was made from, the little skeleton was definitely a New Home soldier. Probably some kind of bigwig, if he had to put money on it. What a god damn disaster... 

Red took a seat on the bed and touched his forehead. Blue didn’t look like he’d moved an inch from the night before. His dull skull was flushed a light blue and he was breathing hard. The bone was hot.

*HE'S GOING TO NEED A HEALER.* Edge informed him sternly. 

"shit..." Red whispered. "shit, shit, shit!" He stood up in a flurry. "i can't risk getting a healer! there's no one in this _damn_ castle i trust to keep this quiet. and if anyone finds out, razz will- fuck! razz will have him killed on the spot!" 

Edge got up, strolling past him to sniff at the sick monster. *I DON'T THINK WE HAVE A CHOICE. DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'S GOING TO SURVIVE LIKE THIS?*

Red spun around and slammed his foot against the bed frame. "fuck me! can't believe i made such a stupid fuckin promise! harborin' a goddamn new home fuckin' spy-! razz is gonna-!"

The sick skeleton moaned suddenly. Red fell quiet as the monster twisted uncomfortably, before blearily opening his eyes. 

"...PA...?" 

*shit! he woke up!*

*BECAUSE YOU WOKE HIM, YOU MORON!*

Red took a tentative step closer, watching as blurry eye lights flickered on, looking around slowly. 

"...PA...RUS...?" He repeated weakly, although his magic grew brighter, clearer. 

Red and Edge didn't need to be told he was calling for his Blaster. With the shared consensus of a mental shrug, Edge stepped closer and nudged the small skeleton with his snout. 

Blue turned to him, eye lights soft as the most heart-breakingly loving smile over took his face, catching his saviors so off guard they both stumbled back. 

"PAP...?" Blue called in confusion, sitting up with a struggle. 

Red was still recovering when those big, baby blue eyes landed on him. They were lost, openly vulnerable in way Red had never seen before. It shook free a strangely familiar feeling he knew he’d be able to place if he dared to examine it closer, but refused to do so. 

Then those eye lights constricted to pin pricks. Blue surged to his feet, stumbling as they ensnared in the blankets. Red jumped forward to catch him when he teetered. The movement only sent Blue scrambling to the wall. 

“OH GOD,” he gasped, bones rattling as he pushed back into the corner. “W-WHERE IS HE? DON’T COME NEAR ME!” His bones took on a ghastly shade as his sight remained fixed on Red. 

*he's scared...* Red thought, almost confused. He'd expected a confrontation, but the severity of the reaction left him a little shellshocked. 

*SCARED!* Edge snapped, involuntarily stepping back to avoid drawing that frightened gaze. *HE'S TERRIFIED! FIX THIS!* 

"hey!" Red blurted out, too fast and loud to be reassuring. The smaller skeleton whipped his head around, looking for a weapon or exit while Red winced and tried again. "hold on, okay? don't panic. we're not gonna hurt ya." 

The other continued to shake, the desperate clacking filling the room as Red crept closer. It wasn't Razz. Red hadn't seen more then a hint of weakness in Razz's eyes in years. But seeing such an overwhelming fear on his baby brothers face made an acidic texture rise in the back of his throat. He just wanted it _gone_.

He reached out tentatively. "ya gotta lie back down, kid. yer not well, an’ yer gonna-"

Blue's eyes shot to Red’s hand. Steeling himself, Blue lunged for the window. He threw it open before Red realized what he was doing. Hands gripping the frame, Blue tried to scramble out before the Fell monsters charged him. Edge caught his shirt and whipped his head back, flinging Blue down on the bed. Red was on him instantly, struggling to pin him down as Blue screamed, thrashing and clawing to escape. 

"idiot! it's the third fucking floor!" Even injured, the boy’s strength was nothing to scoff at. Red grunted as he tried to restrain those wild limbs and did not come away unscathed. A blow to the jaw left his head reeling, but he shook it off. "would you-! stop-!"

"LET GO! PAPYRUS!" Blue screamed, getting in a final, sturdy kick before Red managed to gain the upper hand, forcing him down on the bed. "PAPYRUS! WHERE IS HE!? WHAT DID YOU-!?"

"he's fuckin' fine!" Red snapped, applying as much force as he dared to keep the idiot from truly hurting himself. "call to ‘em! you'd know if he was-! _listen to me!_ "

The words didn't pierce his panic easily, but Red recognized the moment they did. Blue's struggling halted as his sockets clenched tightly. 

It took too long. Far longer then it ever should have. Red was suddenly filled with the dread that he could be wrong. He and Edge always knew when something happened to the other, but there wasn't much known about the way their bond worked. They had always assumed if one of them died, the other would just... follow. 

If Blue's Blaster had succumbed to his injuries, Red realize, he should have just let Blue jump. 

The body beneath him sagged slightly, breath still ragged, but a silent conversation clearly playing over his features. Red let out a heavy sigh, a similar feeling resinating through the bond as Edge delicately climbed over them and back off the bed. 

"not gonna hurt ya," Red repeated when eyes flicked back open. They lingered on him silently. "I already promised yer blaster. an i keep my word, whether ya believe it or not. so... can i let ya go? or ya gonna try ta off yerself again?" 

There was something upsettingly honest about the timid little nod he received but Red was still cautious as he let go. Blue shrank in on himself defensively, but made no move to flee. The second Red thought it was safe he jumped up and slammed the window closed, securing the lock and breaking the latching mechanism so it couldn't be undone easily. 

Blue scooted away from him, eyes suspicious as Red walked past him, dropping off the side of the bed. 

"alright..." he began, making his way over to the stolen medical supplies on the table. "so, what exactly do ya remember?"

"...REMEMBER?" Blue repeated, suspicion ebbing to confusion. 

"that's what i said." Red shuffled through the stash. He knew what he was looking for, but it was difficult when his gaze kept flickering to the flight-risk on his bed. "ya took a lot of damage in the storm last night. ya remember it?"

Blue touched his head, body swaying slightly as his eyes dropped to the floor. "I..." he began blearily, but trailed off. 

Red waited, finally picking out a small pill with a fast acting narcotic. "k, lets start with an easy one." He grabbed the cleanest looking cup on the table and filled it with water. "what's yer name?"

Blue eyed him weakly, flinching away violently when Red looked back. "IT'S... BLUE."

Red winked. "hows'about that? my names red. this here's edge."

Blue managed another weak look towards the Blaster and Edge inclined his head politely from the corner he’d tucked himself into. Normally, Edge reveled in the effect he had on other monsters. Red usually got a crack out of watching them squirm and try not to piss themselves. Logically, they both knew Blue would be less intimidated, being bonded himself, yet neither of them wanted to risk spooking him anymore. 

"HELLO..." He finally muttered, before nearly bolting again as Red approached him. Red didn't let him, grabbing his wrist and shoving the medicine into it. 

"take it,” he ordered. At Blue’s expression, Red's grin sharpened. "if i wanted ya dead: ya'd be dead. trust me. all of us want you head'in back home an the best way ta get that happening is ta get ya healed." He shoved the glass in his other hand. "take it."

There was little indication his words were at all reassuring, but all that mattered was that Blue reluctantly swept up the pill with his tongue, _the same light blue magic as his eyes_ , and drained the glass completely. Red didn't bother with any follow up questions, taking the glass and busying himself with finding some dry shoes until the medicine kicked in. 

Blue was slumped against the headboard before he'd managed to finish lacing. 

*THAT WON'T KEEP HIM OUT LONG,* Edge said, based on their own resistance to most medications. 

Red shifted the New Home soldier into a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket over him. *i just need 'em down long enough ta get razz off my back. an' see if i can find a single healer in this shit-hole who wont report my ass.* He groaned, already knowing he was going to have to cash in a favor or two. *boss, could ya-?* 

Edge was already settling next to the bed, a hum-like growl vibrating in his throat as he continued to tally up what Red owed him.

*-yer still the best, boss.* 

*I AM AWARE. NOW HURRY UP BEFORE OUR BROTHER ACTUALLY TRIES TO HUNT US DOWN.* 

Red didn't need another warning before he was out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. 

━━༻❁༺━━

Sunlight danced across the wide open gardens adorning New Home's castle grounds. Warm rays caressed the rich, green grass, teasing over fields of yellow buttercups. The fauna breathed in the light, shifting in the light breeze that carried a powdering of pollen through a window as nervous yellow fingers dug underneath and wiggled it open. 

The gust made Alphys sneeze immediately, although it had no effect on the rooms other occupant and her intended target. 

Stretch continued to snore, skull resting in his folded arms overlaying his desk. Beneath him was the half finished stack of reports, now sporting a few new ceases. The pages fluttered in the breeze. 

Alphys looked over him anxiously, wanting to shake him awake but knowing she wouldn't end up doing so. Not that she hadn't been waiting around for nearly an hour now, hoping he'd just wake up on his own. He would probably tease her for hesitating at all, given how often he'd just pass out around the castle. 

He wouldn't be mad. And the information was rather important. It really couldn't wait, yet... 

Alphys sighed as she returned to frittering about the office. Stretch needed the sleep, anyways. She wouldn't bother him. 

Her good intentions were shattered by the door flying open and Undyne rushing in with a shout. 

"Stretch!" 

He jerked off the desk, sockets wide and empty before his magic flickered on. He blinked groggily, scrubbing his hands over his face as he breathed out heavily. "i'm up... not sleeping, just... resting my eyes." He kept them covered till they adjusted to lights. Morning already, then. That wasn't a great sign. He sighed, again. "wudya want undyne?"

Undyne swung her arm, armor clunking as she smacked some decorative knickknack off the desk. Stretch watched it's trajectory with a detached sort of reassignment, a joke fluttering through his skull but disappearing before he could nail it down. 

"Blue is missing!" 

"what?" Stretch sat up straight, giving her his full attention, before he sagged back into the chair with yet another sigh. 

"Blue's gone missing," she repeated, voice billowing into every corner of the room, but Stretch just waved his hand. 

"he's just out on a run or something. can you-?"

"He's missing!" 

He breathed, not a minute awake and already wishing for sleep again. ”look, he wouldn't go anywhere without papyrus, and if something had happened to him sans would have-"

Stretch reared back into the chair as Undyne suddenly grabbed his desk and hoisted it over her head. He barely managed an exasperated squawk as his stuff scattered across the office and she tossed the thing out of the way. Her path now clear, Undyne cut across the space to grab his shirt and yank him out of the chair. 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Bonehead! I just spoke to Sans! Papyrus has been missing since last night. Around the same time anyone can remember seeing Blue. And now their _both_ late for training?" Her good eye slid away from his as she lowered him to let him stand on his own feet. “I don’t like it. He… They may have gone to Fell."

Stretch froze as she let him go. “you told me he wasn't ready to go to fell!" 

"I told _him_ he wasn't ready to go! You know how he is.” She crossed her arms, scowling. "Two days after I told him he wasn't ready for the front lines and suddenly he disappears? Too much of a coincidence for me."

Stretch didn't respond. He couldn't. Blue was too stubborn; too anxious too end the war. There was no telling what lengths his brother would go to fast track that stupid prophecy. 

"General-!" Alphys frantically squeaked, no longer able to contain herself. She had become unnaturally pale through the conversation, her little claws now digging into her head as she struggled to control her breath. "T-There's a-a-another-oh!" They both stiffened at the panic in her voice. "That's why I was-! Since y-yesterday-! You weren't in your off-f-fice and I-I-!" She swallowed, grappling with the words. "B-Based on Fell's p-previous t-tactics, we think they’re due to send another a-!" Her eyes were wide with nervous tears. "A-Another assassin after someone important. L-Like you or..."

Stretch and Undyne absorbed that information for longer then they should, before they were both sprinting out the door. 

"captain! rally the guard!" Stretch ordered. "search this castle from top to bottom! i want my brother found immediately!"

"Yes, Sir!" She said, before the two of them split off to run in different directions, leaving Alphys behind to panic in the office. 

━━༻❁༺━━

The crash of metal against stone was loud enough to startle the whole room of guards as Red threw open the door to his brothers office without notice. His eyes flared with magic as he stormed across the room. Every monster in his path struggled to retain composure as they parted like the sea. 

"razz!" He snapped, slamming his hands on the wood. Razz leveled him with an unimpressed look, already tired of his theatrics. "da fucks the idea gettin' me up dis early after sending us out in that shit-storm last night!?"

"HOW NICE OF YOU TO FINALLY JOIN US," Razz said, voice smooth with all-consuming contempt. "MOST OF MY GUARD REPORTS IN AFTER THEIR SHIFT. AS YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT DEEMS HIMSELF WORTHY OF A PERSONAL INVITATION-"

"cut the crap!" 

There was a barely visible flicker as Razz accepted the interruption. He breathed out shortly, glancing behind his brother to the door as one of the guards closed it. "WHERE IS EDGE?"

"sleepin," Red said evasively, although Razz was the only one to notice. His hand tightened on the pen he was holding. Razz could count the number of times he'd seen his brother without the Blaster nearby. 

"he didn't want to be dragged out of bed neither!" Red shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back. "id'a reported if there were anythin' ta report. now, can i be excused _your majesty_?" He hissed out the word mockingly and Razz clentched his teeth. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS NOTHING TO REPORT? EVERY ONE OF MY NIGHT GUARDS CLAIMED SOMETHING WAS STRUCK OUT OF THE SKY LAST NIGHT. AND YOU WERE THE _ONLY_ ONE THAT DIDN'T SHOW UP ON THE SCENE."

"i was patrolin' like ya told me too! didn't see nothing!"

"YOU WERE FUCKING SLACKING!" Razz exploded, his chair toppling back as he sprung out of it. Red stumbled back, sockets huge. He nearly tripped over the edge of the rug as the chair clattered loudly. The rest of the guards couldn't handle anything more responsive then freezing on the spot. “AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED, YOU CANT MANAGE TO DO THE _SIMPLEST_ TASKS EVEN TO SAVE YOUR OWN FUCKING ASS! GODDAMN IT, RED!"

Red gaped at him, all facades dropped for just a heartbeat. Razz dug his claws into the surface of his desk, not caring in the slightest that he'd lost his temper. _Fuck_ Red. Fuck his attitude, fuck his laziness, fuck his _insubordination_ -! Razz was sick of it all!

Red’s slack jaw snapped shut, before he spun around furious. 

"got out!"

The guards jumped but hesitated, shooting uncertain glances at the general. Red let out a wild burst of raw magic that had them all stumbling back. 

"now!" he hollered. 

Fell monsters were not quick to confrontation when outclassed. The last of them was out the door before Red had made it across the space to slam it shut and lock it tight. 

The latch settled with a reverberating thunk, and Razz barely had time to register what it meant before Red had run back to him. He smacked away the hand that reached for him. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He stumbled back as Red pushed forward, grabbing his face with a searching look. "DON'T-!" 

Red's expression was soft, his worry so evident that Razz had to look away. "oh, bro..." he whispered, thumb coming up to brush the dark circles under his sockets. "...when was the last time you slept?" 

Razz tried to shake him off, remembering distantly his promise to Slim, but couldn't escape that strong but gentle grip. "I'M FINE. I-"

"you're exhausted!"

"-'M FINE! I'VE GOT IT. I JUST HAVE A FEW MORE THINGS AND-"

"it's always a 'few more things', razz! yer worn out! ya just lost control in a room full’a guards-"

"AND WHOSE FUCKING FAULT WAS THAT!?" Razz screamed again, grabbing Red's wrists just to ground himself. "DAMN IT, RED, _TELL ME_ YOU WERE OUT THERE! YOUR POSITION CAN ONLY SAVE YOU FOR SO LONG! _I_ CAN ONLY SAVE YOU FOR-!" His voice wavered against his will as he tried to tell himself Red was wrong. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!? HOW CAN I-!?"

Red grabbed his shoulder and yanked him close. Razz tried to shove him off, but Red strong armed him into a hug. 

"'m sorry," he said quickly, arms tight around him. His voice was soft and Razz struggled to resist it. "i was out there, i promise. 'm sorry i didn't see it. it was my fault. tell ‘em it was my fault.” 

Razz closed his eyes tight, pressing against his brothers shoulder. He was surrounded by the smell of rain and earth. Didn’t Red say he was going to wash off before reporting? He sagged into the comforting scent, suddenly feeling very, very tired. Red had him. He could lean all of his weight on Red if he wanted too. If he collapsed, Red would catch him.

He let out a stuttered sigh. “I JUST-“ he began, his voice feeling foreign and weak in his throat. 

“i know.” Red laughed, lovingly insincere. “ya just need some sleep.”

Razz scoffed, but pressed further into the embrace. “I CANT. NOT YET. THERES... THERES SO MUCH TO DO...” 

Red released him and Razz resisted the urge to cling to that comfort, suddenly feeling very small. He didn’t have a chance to regain his composure before Red gave him a familiar grin. Hands grabbed his hips and he was hoisted up and over Red’s shoulder. 

“-and to bed we go!”

“RED!” Razz yelped, immediately struggling, kicking and pounding on Reds back as the other easily carried him out of the office with a whistle. Razz’s room was adjacent to his office, connected with a private door. “LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT! I HAVE IMPORTANT DUTIES TO ATTEND TO AND I WILL NOT-!” 

“oh, just calm down, yer majesty.” Red laughed. “yer hardly the first person i’ve had ta tuck in this morning. might as well just let it happen.” 

Razz froze mid-kick, his stomach sinking as an ill feeling overtook him. “E-EDGE...?” He whispered, barely able to get the name out. Who else could Red possibly be talking about. Was that why the Blaster was absent? The two of them were supposed to be practically invulnerable. If something had happened to the Blaster-! Razz didn’t know what that meant. “DID SOMETHING-? IS THAT WHY-...?”

"no!" Red answered quickly, before his voice tightened. "i mean... yeah. something happened."

Razz pushed against his back, unable to see his brother from that position. 

"'s no big deal. we had a... misstep." 

"WHAT!?" Razz struggled harder. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE-!? ARE YOU INJURED? HAVE YOU GONE TO A HEALER? DID EDGE-?"

He gasped as Red rather unceremoniously swung him down on the bed and he bounced once on the soft blanket. "relax, razz. i told ya, nothin we can't handle, just..." He grappled for the right words. "edge just needs some time ta recover." He laughed sardonically. "he's-ah-not happy i told ya bout this."

Razz sat up, only for a single hand to his sternum to easily push him back down. Red ignored his brothers complaints while he yanked the blanket out from under him and tucked Razz in like a child. Losing his patience, Razz nearly tried to kick him, before catching sight of the light bruise forming on his jaw and barely noticeable scratches. 

Guilt seized his soul. The heavy blanket weighted down on him as Red continued to fuss over him. Warmth started building immediately, easing into his weary bones. He was resolved to ignore it, even as Red fluffed the pillow under his head and his body began to melt into it. 

"I... SHOULDN'T HAVE SENT YOU BOTH OUT THERE. THE WEATHER WAS SO BAD, BUT I THOUGHT-"

"geez, razz! it was one fall!" Red restrained another laugh as he sat on the bed, making it quite clear he had no plans to leave until Razz had fallen asleep. His brother glared, but didn't say anything as Red scooted next to him. "we got a couple of scrapes at worst. this is literally what i trained for." 

"I KNOW WHAT YOU TRAINED FOR!" Razz snapped. "I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN TAKE. IT MUST HAVE BEEN A DAMN HARD FALL TO HURT YOU AT ALL! MUCH LESS EDGE!"

"it was a little hard," Red said, his placating tone earning him a darker glare. "but no chips; nothin broken. we'll be right as _rain_ after some rest." 

Razz groaned, rolling away from him and yanking the comforter over his head to block out any further jokes. Red laughed, and the vibration settled him even further. The darkness made him realize how sore his sockets were and he let them close just for a minute as a soft pressure pressed on his arm. 

"it was a good call, bro." The voice was muffled through the covers. "you needed something to keep him happy. stickin me out there was the best ya could do. we get it. sorry. i'm... i'm not tryin ta make everythin’ harder on ya."

"I CAN HANDLE IT." His voice wasn't as strong as he'd like it to be, but it was fine. Red could hear him. "I CAN HANDLE ALL OF IT."

"sure, ya can. yer not crackin under the pressure at all."

Razz almost chuckled. Fingers petted his head through the blanket and he sighed instead. 

"TELL EDGE I'M SORRY TOO..."

"already heard ya. doesn't blame ya neither."

"YOU SHOULD GO TO A HEALER..."

"gonna get a buddy'n mine ta look at it."

"MM... THAT'S GOOD..." He tried to shake himself a little. "GOTTA GET READY... MEETING IN HOUR..." 

"gonna cancel that for ya. need ya ta stay in bed."

"...GOTTA REPORT IN..."

"i'll have someone wake ya for that. plenty of time ta catch up on yer sleep."

Razz wanted to argue. He had too much to do; far too much depending on him not to fuck up. But Red's hand was so soothing and he was just so damn exhausted. He couldn't get his eyes open again and Red's voice started to fade as he told himself it would just be a quick nap.

Just an hour or so. 

━━༻❁༺━━

Two rather frantic guards charged up the narrow staircase, not paying any consideration to any other occupants. Sans skittered to the side, as they bumbled past him, and bumped into the wall. 

The tower of books in his arms unsettled. Re-correcting, Sans tried to regain control before it all came clattering down. He barely managed, righting all but the top volume, which landed on the stone steps with a dull thud and a puff of dirt. 

"ahh, shoot..." He muttered, glancing from the fallen text to the ones he'd stacked well over his head. They almost completely blocking his line of sight. He'd have to put them all down to get that. 

From behind him, Frisk popped out, bounding down the steps to snatch up the volume with a victorious grin. They held their prize up for him to see. 

"thanks kid." Frisk placed the book on their head, balancing it easily as they started down the stairs ahead of him. "i guess it must be a book about _gravity_."

Frisk was still grinning. pausing so he could see their signing. 'What a _novel_ idea!'

Sans laughed as they reached the base of the stairs. It let out into a dim, stony corridor. "it's _bound_ to be. bet it was written by some real _prose_."

Frisk's expression dropped to a mock frown. 'You have no _shelf_ control.'

Sans laughed again, neither of them noticing as the shadows around them flickered unnaturally. Another guard hurried past them from a nearby room, only stopping long enough to confirm they did, in fact, belong there. 

Frisk watched him run away, before hurrying to catch up with Sans. 'Why are the guards being so weird today?'

Sans winked. "i guess pap and his little partner snuck out last night." Undyne had ambushed him about it that morning in the library. Papyrus hadn't been in his room when Sans went to check on him the night before. 

'Snuck out?' Frisk sighed, concerned. 'I thought you'd be worried?'

"naw." He shrugged as well as he could, given his burden. "they're fine as long as they're together. besides, pap knows better then to go too far."

Torches cast a welcoming light as they continued deeper through the chilled basement. The sun had been bright while they were in the library, but not an ounce of natural light reached the lower level. The dungeons had been designed with the intent to demoralize and break prisoners, but New Home didn't take prisoners. Even if they did, The King and Queen found such accommodations cruel and out of date. Instead, most of the prisons had been remodeled into rather lovely extra living corridors for those that preferred the cold or the silence. 

Sans was impartial to both. However he did enjoy the dark when he was trying to sleep. When he and Papyrus had arrived, they'd offered him one of the nicest rooms available to stay in, but he preferred his cozy little hovel. He could come and go as he pleased and not worried about being bothered... usually.

Turning a familiar corner, Sans crashed right into someone. He fell back startled, the books raining down on him before scattering across the ground. He barely managed to contain a swear under the barrage, remembering just in time Frisk’s attentive ears. 

Instead he just hissed and started apologizing. “geez, sorry bout that. wasn’t really watching my step...”

“no, that was my fault,” the stranger said, kneeling down to pick up one of the books with a wink. “I didn’t mean to make you _fall_ for me. 

It was another skeleton monster. Sans nearly mistook him for the General, although he was quick to catch his error. The other was as tall as Stretch, but with much sharper features. Two of his canines were sharp and artificial, likely Fell-made as it was difficult to get enhancements like that in New Home, and his bones were littered with intense scars. He wore all black and leathers, with a fur lined jacket, and Sans might’ve been a little intimidated if he hadn’t been too busy cackling at the _literal_ most cliché pick up line _ever_. 

The stranger smiled back, reaching out to help Sans off the ground. 

“what can I say?” He asked, returning the wink. “you really _floored_ me.”

The look he received was dazzling. “i guess that makes you the _fall_ guy, huh?” 

Sans glanced away, flushing as the strangers hand lingered on his. Suddenly, every pun he knew slipped from his grasp. “you got it,” he muttered instead, lamely. He caught sight of Frisk who wiggled their eyebrows suggestively and Sans blushed harder, yanking his hand back. “the names sans. sans the fall guy.”

The stranger chuckled, unoffended. “nice to meet you. here, let me help you with that.“

“oh yeah, thanks," Sans said, as they started collecting the fallen materials. 

Frisk struggled to hold three of the thick volumes, the books slipping as they tried to hold them vertically against their chest. The stranger chuckled, taking and adding them to the top of his pile. Sans held out his own, to put them on, but then stranger shook his head, nodding in the direction they were heading. "this way?"

"you don't have to do that," Sans insisted, jumping up to fall into step beside him. "but, uh, thanks."

"it's no problem. besides, i'm in no rush."

Sans scratched his cheek. "so, are you new around here?” He’d been there long enough by then that he recognized most of the castles inhabitants, even if he was a bit of a recluse. He’d certainly remember someone like this. 

"just visiting," the stranger said, with a lazy shrug. "on some work. but i've been given some slack, so i'm looking to make a friend or two."

"sounds like you already have," Sans said, shooting him another wink. "any bad-pun-lover's a friend of mine."

Frisk bounced forward, waving their hands 'Me _two_ , me _two_!'

He chuckled, the sound rich and dark. Sans wanted to bottle it. It would sell better then a love potion. “well, aren't i lucky then?" 

Frisk slid into a smirk and Sans barely had time to recognize he was in trouble. 'Hey, those pants look pretty good on you,' they told the stranger with a look. 'But I bet they'd look even better on Sans's floor.'

Sans nearly tripped over his own feet, flushing brightly as the stranger burst into laughter. "kid..." he hissed, once he'd caught himself, but Frisk ignored him. 

'Sans has 206 bones in his body, but I bet he'd just _love_ -'

"frisk!" He snapped. Frisk jumped, giggling as they turned and ran away. At the end of the hall they let themself into his room and slammed the door. "geez... sorry about that. i'm a terrible influence."

The stranger was still laughing and it wasn't long until Sans had to join in again. When it settled, he nodded after them. "cute kid. yours?"

"naw," Sans said. "i'm just the royal brat-sitter." He didn't notice the slight faulter in the strangers step. The shadows in the hall around them darkened. 

"i had heard the king and queen adopted a new one..."

"that's frisk," He said with a shrug as they reached his door. "i guess it was a big cause of celebration around here." 

"you don't say." He chuckled, "i don't really follow politics.

"you are lucky then. i can't escape it." Sans touched the door knob hesitantly. “say, um, i didn't catch your name."

"i didn't throw it," the stranger said. Sans giggled, then flushed embarrassed, kicking himself for that reaction. "maybe i will next time."

"what? really?" Sans asked in disbelief, taking back the rest of his books as the stranger handed them back. “you’re not gonna tell me?” 

"so you'll think of me," he said, with a wave and a final wink, he turned and headed back the way they’d came. "see you around, sans."

Sans hesitated, watching him leave, before kicking the base of the door for Frisk to let him in. The door creaked open, and he hurried inside to dump the stack on his desk. 

'Oooooooooh. He seemed niiiiice!' Frisk signed with long, exaggerated hand motions, bouncing as they closed the door. 

"kid, what the heck!" Sans shouted, grabbing a pillow off the bed. They squealed, running away, but he cornered them on the other side, and they laughed as he plumbed them with the pillow. "you embarrassing little troglodyte!" He was laughing too. The encounter had gone well, despite Frisk's well-meant attempts to wingman for him. Sans was pretty sure he'd see him again. "between you and pap i just can't catch a break!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took forever... but I'm feeling pretty good about it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this so far I'd love to hear from you. I guess, if you don't like it, I'd also like to hear from you. Let me know how I could improve.


End file.
